


The Sweetest Gift

by amaranth827



Series: A Family's Tale [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Saxa, Agron and Nasir receive a gift that makes their marriage even more precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. We just like to use the characters as toys in our imaginations. Sorry Agron and Nasir!!! We write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,814

Chapter One

****

**_TRAGEDY STRIKES THE SPORTS WORLD._ **

_By Agron Beck-Dewan, Lead Sports Columnist for CDR_

_Tragedy struck the sports world late last night when three members of the Capua Titians, one of New Zealand’s most promising soccer teams, were killed directly following their win against long time rivals the Sydney Sharks. Early accident reports specify a collision between their SUV and a semi truck carrying supplies for a nearby building site. Lost in the crash were No. 23, Defensive Midfielder, Zac Kosmina (24), No. 9, Forward, Col Denham (26) and No. 18, Sweeper, Calum Tomelic (24), along with the driver of the SUV and long time team friend Robbie Speer (32). All four men were pronounced dead at the scene._

_The single survivor of the early morning crash is reported to be No. 8, Central Midfielder and Captain, Jason Jennings (26), who was taken from the wreckage by emergency medical personnel and taken by life-flight to Capua Memorial Hospital, with life-threatening injuries. A spokesman’s for the team, Tom Richards (46) reports that Mr. Jennings is in a coma and listed as being in critical condition._

_A witness, Verenda Slater (29) who was on scene at the time of the accident said that the truck failed to yield to a red light, as a result colliding with the teams SUV and an additional car, missing Ms. Slater’s car completely. Other than the occupants of the SUV, no other injuries were reported._

_While heavy rain may have been a factor in the crash, a police detective, Castus Gibson (29) issued a report stating the driver of the semi has been taken into custody for driving under the influence and will be charged with multiple counts of vehicular manslaughter._

Twenty-nine year old, Agron Beck-Dewan let out a long shaky breath as he rested his elbows on the desk, running the fingers of both hands roughly through his short brown hair. Writing articles on sports had been a long life dream of his, but writing such articles as these, death of some of his favorite sports players, were a hard thing for him and this one probably ranked in the top three of the hardest articles he had ever written, even harder when he had known a lot of these guys for a long time. He had talked to these guys for many articles over the last five years being the lead sports columnist. The news was truly heart wrenching. Agron took a deep breath and then ran his palm over his face. He was exhausted, having gotten very little sleep that night. His boss and best friend Spartacus Peterson, chief and editor of Capua Daily Reader, had called him early in the morning, breaking the news to him.

Agron leaned his head in his hands and then let out a sigh. He let out a growl as the fucking neighbors started in on their nightly yelling match. He glanced out the window and into the curtain-less, open window of the neighbor’s living room. He swore they did not believe in curtains or volume control. Agron glared at the brown haired woman that appeared in front of the window, she was screaming at the top of her lungs and throwing things, acting like a five-year-old, having a temper tantrum.

“Will you come to bed?” A voice asked as it entered the room.

Arms wrapped around Agron from behind and lips pressed against his neck behind his ear. He turned his attention away from the noisy neighbors and to the wonderful man standing behind him. “You think we can really sleep with all that going on?” Agron did not think they would be able to get any real sleep with the constant screaming.

“I don’t know but you need rest.” Lips found their way to Agron’s neck again, lightly caressing the skin with gentle kisses.

Agron tilted his head to the side granting more access to the wondrously soft lips. He could let himself get lost in it but the lips left and he realized a response was probably wanted. Agron looked back at the computer screen. “I just have to send the final draft to Spartacus and then we can climb in bed.” He leaned forward slightly and moved the computer mouse to the send button. He clicked the mouse and waited for the message to send. It had been a really long day and he was in need of sleep. He closed out all of his programs and then closed the laptop. Just as he was about to lean back again against the body behind him and loud crashing sound flooded the quietness of their bedroom. Agron jumped and cursed under his breath.

Twenty-nine-year-old Nasir Beck-Dewan let out a growl and walked to the window throwing it open all the way. “Really, do you have no respect for other people?” He yelled out the window to the neighbors, neighbors that he had still not learned the names of and did not care too. He loved it peaceful and since they had moved in two months ago it was anything but. The noise stopped and Nasir let out a sigh of relief. He knew it wouldn’t last long regardless of his hopes. “Maybe we should move?” Nasir said and closed the window and curtain.

Agron walked across the room towards the bed. He let out a chuckle, but then frowned when he realized Nasir was serious. “I don’t want to move.” This was the house he and Nasir started their life together in, the house they got married in and the house they were going to start a family in. They were not going to move.

“Honey, I know you like our house, but we won’t be able to put up with this in a few months,” Nasir mentioned and then folded back the blankets on his side of the bed. He let out a groan at the thought of having to keep putting up with loud neighbors.

Agron let out a groan and then climbed under the covers. He draped his arm over his eyes. His head really did hurt from lack of sleep. “We can, hell I don’t know…but we are not moving.” Agron was going to put his foot down on this one. He loved their nice three bedroom place and frankly, he didn’t know if they could afford a new place right now. Not with all the medical bills, he was paying for.

Nasir cuddled up to Agron’s side and rest his head on his chest. Sliding his hand to rest on his husband’s hip. He was just about to say more when the phone rang. He let out a sigh and grabbed it off the night stand. “Hello?”

“Hey, sexy…Did you two want to say goodnight to someone?” The female voice drawled.

“Of course we do Saxa.” Nasir couldn’t keep the smile off his face now as he put the phone on speaker. He really liked Saxa who was the sister of Agron’s best friend Donar but she was not the reason he was smiling.

“Okay phone is on my belly.” Thirty-year-old Saxa Falk raised her voice slightly so the two men could hear her still.

“Good night baby boy we can’t wait to meet you!” Nasir recited. He had said the same thing every night since he found out they were going to be fathers. He ran his hand over Agron’s bare side as he looked up at him. He was still covering his eyes with his arm but there was a smile on his face, full dimples on display.

“Now say something to the little one in German you big lug!” Saxa cooed at Agron. She and Agron were both German and were very proud that the little one growing in her belly would be fully German. Not that she would have minded carrying Nasir’s child either, hell he was one sexy Syrian, but she loved her German heritage and was glad it was being passed on.

“Hey, Kleines, ich hoffe, du bescherst Saxa schlaflose Nächte mit deinen Tritten!” Agron sassed more to Saxa than actually talking to the baby. He thought it was crazy that Saxa had wanted to carry his and Nasir’s child for them, but she truly was a great friend and he was more thankful to her than he probably ever told her. He just hoped she knew that.

“Hey now, he already kicks me enough during the day don’t you be telling him to kick me all night, ver verdammtes Stück Scheiße.” Saxa growled playfully. She knew that Agron had said that at her and not the baby. “I swear he is going to be a soccer superstar.” Saxa loved sports just as much as Agron did and she pictured his smile growing at her words. “Now say good night so I can get my beauty sleep. You already made me fat I don’t need you to make me ugly too.”  

“Language Saxa…” Nasir warned. He didn’t care that their little one was still in the womb and technically didn’t know what swear words were but it was the principle of it all. He would have to scold Agron enough as it was. “And my man did not make you fat you offered, remember?”

“Sorry…” Saxa mumbled guiltily. She and Agron were really going to have to work on their words. Hell all of their friends were going to have to watch their words. “Yes I know but I can still blame him because it was his sperm.” Saxa giggled, when she heard Nasir let out a snort of laughter from the other end of the phone.

Agron frowned, typical of Saxa to be blaming him for stuff. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband though his laugh was sexy. Agron shook his head. “Good night, our little one.” Agron said and then removed he arm from over his eyes, he glanced at Nasir who had a huge grin on his face.

Nasir slid his hand so it rested over Agron’s hip again and felt his man squirm slightly. “Good night Saxa, sleep well.” Nasir said to the women, still smiling at his gorgeous partner.

“Good Night,” Saxa said in a singsong voice at Nasir.  

“Gute Nacht, Kriegerprinzessin.” Agron chuckled. Saxa always referred to herself as a warrior princess and she might be a little obsessed with Xena and Lucy Lawless.

“Gute Nacht, my gorgeous men.” Saxa giggled and then said bye to the both of them.

“She is insane I swear by it.” Agron dropped his arm back over his eyes and let out a long breath.

“Honey?” Nasir gripped Agron’s hip tighter.

Agron lifted his arm slightly and peaked at Nasir. “Hmm…”

“Only two months.” Nasir leaned in more and buried his face against Agron’s neck.

“That’s if our boy doesn’t come early like Duro and I both did, a whole month early. And the twins came early too.” Agron lowered his arm back over his eyes and wrapped the other one around Nasir.

“Honey?” Nasir said and then nipped at Agron’s neck.

Agron let out a gasp. “What was that for?” When Nasir licked the skin that his teeth had just pinched Agron couldn’t’ help but let out a moan and tilt his head to the side. He loved it when Nasir kissed his neck.

“Do not say our boy is going to be just like you and your brother.” Nasir worked his hand under the fabric of Agron’s pajama pants until his fingers touched the bare skin of his hip.

“But…” Agron mumbled.

“No buts, I don’t think I am ready for anything sooner than two months.” Nasir smiled against the sensitive skin as he felt Agron squirm again. “Why are you so squirmy?” Nasir asked trying to figure out why Agron had done it at least three times now.

“Because you know I’m ticklish.” Agron kept his eyes covered but he knew the smile that graced his husband's beautiful face.

“Your hips aren’t ticklish, but if I go right here…” Nasir moved his fingers down to the crease of his inner thigh. Agron let out a noise that Nasir completely love and a noise that he wasn’t ashamed to admit when right to his cock. It was a mix between a gasp, a whimper and a laugh. It was one of the best sounds to Nasir’s ears. Nasir slowly moved his hand back up to Agron’s hip. “See now that was your ticklish spot.” He smirked when he saw Agron wrinkle his nose up at him.

“Fucking Syrian…” Agron rolled his eyes that were still hidden behind his arm.

“Yes, you do like to fuck this Syrian don’t you?” Nasir laughed and leaned in and placed a kiss to Agron’s lips. He could see the eyebrow rise as he pulled away from the kiss. He leaned over to the night stand and clicked off the light, casting the room into darkness.  

“You know me so well, Babe.” Agron ran his hand down Nasir back as the littler man settled back against his side, resting his head on his chest again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Honey.” Nasir closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover. Two months wasn’t long at all…        

 

First the pounding on the door woke Nasir up. It seemed to echo through the dark and quiet house. Then he heard a voice calling his and Agron’s name, a voice that sounded much like Agron’s baby brother Duro. But what finally pulled him from his dreams was that of a wet tongue finding its way to his ear, Nasir let out a groan and sat up. Their three year old Bernese mountain dog, Princess Leia was sitting on the bed looking really anxious. When the weight of Nasir body was no longer draped across Agron, the German rolled onto his stomach and hugged the pillow under his head. Nasir quietly searched for his cell phone on the night stand, the room was still completely dark except from the ray of moonlight that shone in casting a beautiful glow on Agron’s bare skin. Nasir let out a sigh as his hand finally found what it was looking for. He slowly made his way out of the bedroom, turning on the flash light app after he was out of the room. Leia was following him. She hadn’t barked at all the knocking, so she must have known who was on the other side of the door. Nasir practically ran down the stairs, unlocking and opening the door. “Duro, what’s wrong?”

The young German man was glancing back towards his car that was parked in the dark driveway behind Agron’s car. “Diona’s mom is in the hospital.” Duro mumbled as he ran his hands through his black curly hair. He glanced back at the car again.

“And why didn’t you call?” Nasir was a little confused.

“I forgot my phone at home. Look, will you and Aggies take the girls for the rest of the night? I’ll even pay you by coming back over and cooking breakfast for you.” Duro tired to give Nasir a smile but it was hard.

“Of course we will take the girls, and you don’t have to cook for us but I do love your cooking.” Nasir did give his brother-in-law a smile and then placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know you could have just grabbed the spare key and come in.”

“I couldn’t find the key.” Duro looked at the place under the plant pot that it had usually been kept.

“Oh right, we moved it when our new neighbors moved in. I forgot Agron hadn’t told you where we moved it too yet.” Nasir showed Duro where the spare key was.

“Will you help me get the girls inside?” Duro motioned towards the car.

Nasir nodded and then stepped back into the living room. He grabbed Agron’s hooded sweatshirt and slipped in on. He quickly followed Duro to the car. When he reached the car both girls were sound asleep in their booster seats. Nasir had to smile at his beautiful nieces.

They quickly got the girls into the house and upstairs to the guest room. Neither of the twins woke up, thankfully and now they were in the bed with Leia curled up with them. Nasir let out a happy sigh and followed Duro back downstairs. “Call us when you know what’s going on?”

“I will. Thank you again, Brother, you guys are the best.” Duro leaned in and hugged Nasir, kissing him on the cheek.

Nasir returned the gesture and then watched the younger German brother climb into his car and drive off. He closed and locked the door back up and made his way up the stairs. He poked his head in to check on the girls and smiled. Sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,493  
> 

Chapter Two

Nasir lay in bed watching the curtain billow in the early morning breeze. He rolled onto his side, placing his hand on Agron’s bare back, feeling the goose bumps on his husband’s skin as the cool air brushed over them. The thin sheets that covered them did little to protect them from the brush of coolness. Nasir let out a quiet sigh and glanced back at the window. He knew he had closed it before they had gone to bed. Agron must have gotten up in the middle of the night and opened it. He did that frequently if he got too warm.

Beyond the billowing fabric, the sky was bright orange and pink, the sun had just risen above the horizon and was painting the sky. The top of the trees looked as though they were on fire, it truly would make a beautiful photograph. Nasir glanced at the desk where his camera sat and debated if he wanted to venture outside to capture the moment. Another burst of wind came through the window and Nasir felt the goose bumps form on his own skin. Nope, he would stay in bed with his husband as long as he could. He slid a little closer and placed a kiss on Agron’s shoulder.

The bed creaked as Agron moved around, not really awake, yet not really asleep either. Nasir knew he was in the in-between place just before waking. He watched as Agron tucked his arms under his pillow more and then buried his face deeper in it also. Nasir didn’t know how his man could breathe laying like that and had often questioned him on it. Agron had only responded with a shrug and ‘I don’t know what I am doing when I’m asleep’. Nasir always just chuckled at him.

Nasir ran his hand down the long muscled expanse of his husbands back. Letting his fingers trace over his spine and the dimples just above his ass. Normally he would continue his trail all the way down to that lovely ass but not this morning. This morning he had to remind himself to behave. This morning they had two little ones sleeping the room just down the hall. Nasir teased at the skin just above the waistband of Agron’s pajama pants before he pulled his hand away completely.

He tucked his hands under his pillow and watched his sleeping man, who was waking up more and more. Nasir smiled when he noticed the goose bumps all over Agron’s exposed skin. He reached back over and pulled the sheet up so it was covering his back up to his shoulders. He was just about to speak to Agron when he heard little footsteps outside the door and then the door creaked open. Nasir turned his eyes from Agron to the door, two dark haired tiny figures were making their way towards the bed with Leia walking between them. Both of the three-year-old girls had the fingers wrapped in the black fur of Leia’s side, rubbing their eyes with their other hand. Nasir couldn’t help but chuckle, they were so much alike, that sometimes he had problems telling the two of them apart. He wouldn’t really know which one was which until he could see their eyes. “Hey pretty girls, you’re up early,” Nasir said in a quiet voice to them as they came closer to the bed.

Two sets of eyes turned up to look at him, one a light brown in color and the other a dark green. Nasir heard the girls giggle when Leia jumped up on the bed and plopped down between Agron’s legs placing her head on his butt. Nasir let out a chuckle when Agron groaned. He sat up and looked at the two girls wondering how long they were going to stay quiet and let their Uncle sleep.

“You awake Uncle Aggie?” Athanasia or Asia as everyone had taken to calling her asked in a whisper as she climbed up onto the bed and placed her hands on Agron’s head. Nasir could see how tired she looked still as she raised one of her fists to her dark green eyes and rubbed at them again.

“You breathe that way?” Catrin climbed up on Nasir’s side of the bed and plopped herself down in his lap. She tilted her head to the side looking down at Agron. When she realized she wasn’t going to get a response from him she looked up at Nasir. “Why does Uncle Aggie hide?”

Nasir let out another chuckle at the two girls and reached over running his fingers through Agron’s short soft hair. He wasn’t sure if Agron really knew the girls were here. “Honey we have visitors.”

Agron let out a groan and turned his head to face Nasir. “Ah, we have munchkins…I thought there was something always hiding under my bed.” The girls both started giggling and jumped on him causing him to groan again.

“We were not under the bed!” Asia giggled and then placed her head down on Agron’s back. “You silly Uncle Aggie.”

Nasir let out a chuckle, this was one of his favorite things, seeing Agron interact with their nieces was amazing, and too damn cute. He called to Leia to get her off Agron, he knew the girls would want him to get up soon and that would be hard to do with the giant dog lying on him. Leia licked Nasir’s face when she came closer to him but then she lay across his legs. Nasir let out another chuckle.

“Daddy said nothing lives under the bed. Monsters aren’t real!” Catrin stated, folding her arms and pouting out her bottom lip.

“Oh really? Well, monsters might not be real but munchkins are!” Agron rolled over, careful not to knock Asia off the bed and then he sat up grabbing both of the girls and started tickling them. The girls started shrieking out in laughter. “I say munchkins live under the bed.” Agron turned his eyes to Nasir as he continued to tickle the girls. He had to smile Nasir looked as gorgeous as every and had a stunning smile on his face. “Did Daddy say when he was going to be back?” Agron wasn’t sure what had happened but he knew Nasir would tell him if he didn’t get it out of Duro first.

“He said he was going to come back and cook us breakfast,” Nasir responded as he ran his hand down Agron’s back.

“Daddy always feeds us.” Asia giggled and then crawled away from Agron, towards Leia.

“Can we watch Disney?” Catrin asked smiling up at Nasir, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Kitty!” Agron said with a smirk. Both girls squealed and started bouncing up and down. Their favorite Disney movie was _Monsters Inc._ “Why don’t you girls go grab your blankets and pillows and head down to the living room.” Asia and Catrin both squealed again and climbed off the bed running from the room, Leia right on their heels. Agron flopped backward on the bed and let out a sigh. “What’s going on and what time did Duro drop them off?”

Nasir slid closer and placed a kiss to Agron’s lips. He knew he couldn’t go further like he liked to do on their lazy mornings but he needed to kiss those lips. He pulled back and smiled down at him. “Duro said Diona’s mom is in the hospital. He didn’t elaborate. It was really late when he showed up, though.”  

“Why didn’t the idiot call me? I would have gone with them to the hospital…” Agron let out a frustrated groan as he got out of bed and then walked into the bathroom.

Nasir shook his head and then climbed out of bed too. Agron always worried about Duro and he knew that Agron would be stressing until he heard from him. “He said he forgot his phone at home.” He could hear Agron mumble something in German but he couldn’t make out what he said. “He said he would call, but I don’t think he has called either of us yet.” Nasir grabbed a shirt out of Agron’s draw and tossed it at him as he made his way out of the bathroom.  

Agron caught the shirt and slipped it on. When the fabric was clear of his face, his lips were met by Nasir’s again. He let out a hum against Nasir’s lips as his little man gripped his hip. “We better get to the girls.”

“Leia is a good babysitter isn’t she?” Nasir asked as he pulled away.

Agron let out a chuckle. It was true their dog was a great babysitter. She wouldn’t let the girls do anything they weren’t supposed to, which was funny that a dog knew that. “Yes she is but I don’t think she can start the movie for them.”

Nasir let out a laugh, “No I suppose she can’t do that.” Nasir slid on his bathrobe and then handed Agron his, it was too early to get dressed. It was actually too early to eat for Nasir too. Hopefully, the girls didn’t want to eat yet. He picked up the large plush blanket from the end of their bed and made his way down the hallway to the stairs. He peeked into the guest bedroom to see if the girls were still in there. They weren’t which meant they were downstairs already waiting for their movie to be started for them. Nasir rushed down the stairs and hurried into the living room.

Asia and Catrin were sitting on the couch, each wrapped in their own blankets. Asia’s was purple with butterflies on it, while Catrin’s was blue and pink with little white rabbits all over it. She had a thing for bunnies. Nasir smiled at the girls and picked the movie off the shelf. He got the movie going for them, just as Agron came into the living room. He gave him a smile and then he sat down on the couch. Nasir knew Agron was still tired; maybe he could convince him to cuddle with him on the couch.

Agron came over the couch and sat down beside Nasir, slipping under the blanket with him. He handed Nasir his cell phone and then cuddled up next to him. He glanced at the twins, they were both so quiet, much like he and Duro both had been at that age. He reached over and ruffled Asia’s hair. She looked up at him and smiled a toothy smile at him. She looked just like Duro minus the eyes and smile. She had her mother’s eyes, from the dark jade green in color, to the large roundness of them, right down to the long dark eyelashes. Her smile matched Agron’s own, dimples and all. She was a beautiful little girl. They both were. Catrin was Duro’s mini-me, though, her hair was curlier than Asia’s, much like Duro’s and her eyes were almost the same color brown. She even had Duro’s smile. Agron smiled back at both of them and then turned his attention back to the television set.

 

The movie was almost over when Agron heard the front door opening. He glanced over the back of the couch, tipping his head back, to see who was coming into the house. His brother’s curly mop filled his sight. Agron slowly detangled himself from Nasir and Asia and got to his feet. Duro looked exhausted. “Hey, how is she?” Agron asked and he was pulled into a hug by his baby brother. Granted he wasn’t much of a baby anymore at the age of twenty-seven but he would always think of him as the baby brother. Agron embraced him in return.

“She had a mild stroke which caused her to fall down the stairs and she has a broken wrist and ankle now,” Duro told his older brother as he embraced him. He let out a sigh and then pulled away releasing Agron from his arms. He looked at his brother and couldn’t help but smile, he was dressed in pajama pants still with bare feet, and he had on his favorite, if not a little tattered, maroon and blue, Capua Titians tee-shirt and his bathrobe, a bathrobe Duro, himself had gotten his older brother on his last birthday. The bathrobe said ‘#1 Brother’ down the front of it. Duro knew it was cheesy, but he thought the world of Agron and didn’t care what others thought.  

“So she is going to be okay, though?” Agron asked watching Duro closely.

“Yes she is going to be okay, they are running tests and all that…”

“Good.” Agron brought his hand up and smacked the back of Duro’s head.

“Hey what was that for?” Duro yelped and then rubbed that back of his head.

“You should have woken me up; I would have gone with you.” Agron shook his head at Duro and headed for the kitchen, it was time for him to make some coffee so he could wake up all the way. He knew Nasir and Duro would probably want a cup also. He started the coffee machine and then turned around to face Duro again leaning against the counter. “So what are you cooking up for breakfast, baby brother?” He smirked at him.

Duro smirked back. He was exhausted but being around Agron made him feel better. Maybe he should have had his brother with him last night. “Go ask the three munchkins what they want to eat.” He raised his voice hoping Nasir would hear him.  

Agron let out a chuckle when he heard Nasir yell at Duro from the living room. “I would love to see you say that to him when he is in the same room as you!” Only Agron was allowed to imply that Nasir was little and get away with it.

Duro pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head. “No, I’m not that dumb.” None of them were that dumb, now.

“That’s a good thing to hear. I thought I was going to have to teach you another lesson.” Nasir glowered at Duro as he walked across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Agron, leaning on him.

“Nope, teacher Nasir can just stay away!” Duro put his hands up in the air, in a surrendering motion and then backed away from Nasir more, but did smile at him. “Did my munchkins, tell you what they wanted for breakfast?” He asked as he walked to the refrigerator.

“Both said pancakes.” Nasir felt Agron’s stomach growl and tilted his head up to smile at him.

“Okay, I’ll make chocolate chip, strawberry, banana pancakes.” Duro chuckled he should have known the girls wanted to eat their pancakes. He got all the ingredients he needed and set to work making his family breakfast. He could finally relax, cooking relaxed him.          

****

 


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hiya Readers,

First of all, this is not a chapter update, nor is a hiatus notice, but I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.

I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on Love Amongst The Ruins, We Stitch These Wounds, and Bred To Kill Them All, only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing my novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!

So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.

XoXo

Ama


End file.
